Fair
by El-Maybonics
Summary: From an anonymous prompt I got a while back; Kensi and Deeks have some fun in the bedroom. Set in the "Revenge-verse", at some point between "Nights" & "Vanished". A one-shot of sexy fun times, featuring an established Densi.


**Anonymous Prompt:-** The reverse of chapter 3 of Privileges. ;)  
**A/N:-** Oh, you dirty little thing you :D I know I was sat on this for months, but I finally got the inspiration to write more porn. This is set in the _Revenge-verse_, at some point after _Nights_ and before _Vanished_. This story contains adult language and situations. But that's why you're reading it, isn't it?  
**Disclaimer:-** The following characters are owned by CBS and Shane Brennan, who clearly enjoy Deeks having a piece of metal in his mouth for longer that he did Kensi.

* * *

One thick white towel wrapped around his waist and another rubbing at damp and unruly hair, Deeks padded his way barefoot out of the bathroom, the now open door releasing a cloud of steam into the bedroom. He hummed to himself, some nameless tune, making his way to the drawers that took up one side. After one last rub at his slick hair, he tossed the towel to one side, and admired himself in the large oval mirror above the drawers. He bunched his muscles, pumping his biceps, making what could only be described as a duck face pout.

Kensi resisted the urge to laugh. It wasn't successful, a small snort slipping free. His eyes widened as they flashed to the background of the mirror, seeking out the source of the sound behind him, seeing nothing. He span, a curse on his lips, body ready for anything, but caught short as he spotted her, sat on the edge of his bed, fully clothed. Just watching him.

"Anyone else have like a really major sense of déjà vu?" he murmured to himself.

"Nope," Kensi replied, a shadow of a smile still playing on the corners of her lips.

"I wasn't expecting to see you 'til I got into the office tomorrow." He narrowed his eyes, observing her. "Did you break in again?" he asked.

"What of it?"

"We've been dating for six months, Kens; you have your own key."

She flashed him a grin. "Yeah, but my way's more fun."

"Really?" he said. "You know you can't do keep doing things like that, what if someone had seen you and called the cops?"

"Your neighbours all know who I am, Deeks. Besides, we make enough noise sometimes, I think they know what we get up to."

"Oh God," he breathed, eyes wide. "You're horny. This is totally a booty call isn't it?"

"Yes," she replied simply. "Now lie down on the bed."

"And they say romance is dead," Deeks muttered, as he made his way across the bedroom, before pausing by her side. "You know, a kiss wouldn't kill you."

Kensi grinned wickedly up at him. "Oh, I fully intend to kiss you a lot. Now less talking, more doing what I tell you."

Deeks shook his head, smiling. But rather than instantly complying, he leant down, pressing his lips against hers. Kensi pushed back, into the kiss, letting her palm run gently across the solid curves of his chest. After a moment, she pulled away. Her face hardened, and she cocked an eyebrow at him. "Lie down on the bed, Deeks," she commanded.

Deeks barked a laugh, before following her instruction, lying on his back. At her request, he scooted higher on the bed. After kicking off her boots and socks, Kensi followed him, straddling his groin. She could feel the beginnings of his erection pressing against her, even through the thick towel and her own jeans.

"So how was the Hen Party?" he asked, almost conversationally. "Were there strippers?" There wasn't a hint of jealousy in his voice; Deeks wasn't asking to see if she'd been faithful, he actually just wanted to know how the weekend had been.

She nodded, but remained silent. Instead, she grasped the hem of her tight pink T-Shirt, pulling it up and over her head. Deeks eyes hungrily drank in her figure, resting for more than a few seconds on soft curves under her white bra.

"Is that what got you so worked up?" he asked, when his brain had finally started working again.

"You know you're the only stripper for me," she replied, snorting a delighted laugh before leaning down to kiss him. His lips were warm, and inviting, and she let her mouth open before pushing her tongue out against him. After a moment, he responded, allowing her in, and they writhed against each other. In her chest, Kensi could feel her heart hammering, while warm shivers flashed across her frame.

It was true, though; there had been a stripper at Maddie's Hen Party. More than one. The group had found a strip joint, and spent more than a few hours inside, spending money on beer and pushing folded notes into the toned men's scant garments, all the while whooping and laughing. There had been one dancer with a mop of yellow hair, and Kensi had spent a long time imagining what Deeks had been like during his short career. She'd spent so long thinking about it, even when she returned to her hotel room in a drunken haze. She'd lain on her bed, hands between her thighs, fingers playing, bringing herself off again and again and again as she pictured her boyfriend gyrating for her.

But the problem was, as great as her imagining could be, nothing beat the feeling of having Deeks in the flesh. So she'd checked out early the next morning, said a brief goodbye to her friends, and raced back from Vegas. Knocking on Deeks' door had no response, besides the whimpering of Monty she could hear through the wood. Then she'd realised the time; it wasn't far off midday on a Sunday, so Deeks was probably taking a shower after his morning surf. She'd cursed herself, suddenly remembering that she'd left her spare keys at her apartment. _Though_, she'd thought, _thankfully_ _I do have my lockpicking kit on me._

"I'm beginning to regret telling you that," said Deeks, when she finally broke the kiss.

"Yeah, sucks to be you I guess," she said, sitting herself upright. It was time to make her move. The whole situation was too perfect an opportunity to miss, and a quick rummage around Deeks' room while he was still showering had provided her with exactly what she needed. Her whole body was singing now, shaking from the mixture of nerves, excitement and arousal. "I'm sure I can think of some way to make it up to you though," she said, as she dug into the back of her jeans, slowly pulling out the pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs. She grinned as she let them dangle in her grip.

"You want me to tie you up again?" he asked.

"No," Kensi responded. "I was thinking more along the lines of turnaround being fair play."

Deeks tilted his head slightly, mouth ajar. "Ehm…" he said, before trailing off.

Kensi narrowed her eyes. "Don't you trust me?" she breathed, scarcely able to believe it.

"Kensi, sweetheart," he began. "As your partner, you know I trust you with my life when we're in the field. And as your boyfriend, I trust you with my heart all the time." He licked his lips. "But I do not trust you to tie me up and not draw all over my face with magic marker." Deeks grinned up at her, that wolfen cocky grin that she was pretty sure was the cause of her initial crush on him.

She gave him the patented Deeks Special; head shake, sigh, eye roll and grin all in one. "I love you so much," she told him.

Deeks didn't reply with words. Instead he stretched his arms out above him, grabbing at the bars at the head of his bed. She caught his eye, returning his smile, before reaching across him to touch his hands. She purposely let her breasts press against his face. The distraction did the trick, and a shiver ran across her body as Deeks peppered gentle kisses against the swell, equally on the bare flesh and the material. She clasped the cuffs loosely around her partner's wrists, locking him in place. Kensi remained there for a moment, letting him work his mouth over her, feeling surges of electricity dance through her body and race towards the pit of her sex. Unbidden, she writhed her hips, rubbing against the hardening of his cock, and a small groan slipped from her lips.

She pushed herself upright again, and Deeks moaned at the sudden lack of boobs in his face. A wicked thought flashed into Kensi's mind, and she bit her bottom lip as she pulled her cellphone from her other pocket.

"Say 'Cheese'," she said, before snapping off a quick picture.

Deeks' face contorted into shock, and he tried to buck her off him. "What are you…?" he began, before his own surprise caught the rest of the words in his throat.

"Not too shabby," she said. "But I think it's missing something." And before he could react further, she scooted back to press her weight against his knees, using her free hand to flip open the towel. His cock sprang to attention, and she clicked another photo before he could move. For a moment, she admired her handiwork; the frozen image of Detective Marty Deeks, chained to his bed, naked as nature intended. "I think that's one for Facebook," she said, before leaning over to place her phone on the bedside table.

"I swear to God," he said, straining against the metal cuffs, "if you accidentally send that to, to Eric or something while we're in the middle of a case, I will hunt you down. And none of your fancy NCIS Agent training will be able to stop me from spanking your ass till it turns purple."

Kensi smiled, shifting herself up his body again so that their groins met. "Maybe we can try some spanking another time, baby," she said. "Right now, I have other things to do." She leant forward again, ghosting her lips against his. Deeks craned her neck up, trying to apply more pressure to the kiss, but she pulled herself out of range. His eyes closed, Deeks worked his mouth to thin air for a moment, before moaning in frustration.

"See," she said, letting her fingers faintly trail up his ribs, to his underarms, eliciting a shiver across his entire body. "I seem to remember you teasing me for hours when the situation was reversed."

"It wasn't hours," he protested, voice hitching in his throat.

"It's pretty frustrating to be teased and made to beg," she told him. "But I leant something interesting over the weekend. Watching my friends salivate over the strippers. Thinking about you, up on the stage."

Deeks' mouth curled into a half smile. "You were thinking about me dancing for you?"

She ignored him, cause of course he'd pick up on _that_, continuing with her train of thought. Her hands twisted up behind her back, unhooking the clasp of her bra. "And I finally realised why it's so much worse than what you did to me. It's cause you can't participate, you can only sit there and watch." As she spoke, she let the straps of her bra fall down her shoulders, before pulling it fully away, revealing flush pink nipples. She stared at him until he finally made eye contact, her lips curled into an evil grin. "Not able to touch at all."

Deeks swallowed, and she could see the muscles of his arms tighten as he strained against the cuffs. His breath was already ragged, rattling in his lungs.

"You're not able to do this," she said, letting her index finger slip into her mouth. She sucked noisily at it, making sure it was coated with a thick layer of saliva, before drawing it slowly out of her wet lips. Then she let the finger brush against her nipple, leaving a wet trail behind. She moaned loudly, more theatrics than anything else, but it did the trick; Deeks' cock strained beneath her, and she had to suppress the sudden urge to touch it.

Instead, she cupped her breast, pushing it up. She craned her neck down, not breaking eye contact with Deeks, as she flicked her tongue out to lick at the nipple. "Or touch me here," she breathed. Her boyfriend's face almost broke with longing, and she bit her bottom lip delightedly.

Then she leant forward again, inching towards his face. He pushed his head off the mattress, straining towards her, but she hovered just outside of his reach. His mouth worked desperately, unable to reach her. "It means you can't kiss me," she whispered, letting the air from her lungs brush against Deeks' face.

"You know what, you are an evil, evil, woman," he moaned at her, tugging at the cuffs again.

She wiggled her eyebrows at him in response, before pushing herself to her feet, standing above him. She let her hand rest softly against her slender neck, before trailing it down across her sides. "I bet you wish you could, right?" she said, sighing as flashes of electricity danced in her finger's wake. She moaned louder when she brushed the pad of her thumb across her nipples. "Touch me, that is," she continued, voice low and husky. "But you can't."

Deeks groaned in response. He watched intently, almost as if hypnotised, as her hands dropped again, fingers playing with the top button of her jeans. "You can't touch me. Can't kiss me. And you can't do this either." As she finished, she popped the button, loosening her pants. She stepped to one side of him, minding her head for the ceiling fan. The thick mattress depressed under her bare feet. Slowly, she slipped the zipper of her jeans down, hearing the rasp of metal. Then she folded the material apart, knowing he could see the flash of blue from her panties.

"Oh God," he muttered. "This is so not even in the same vicinity of being fair."

"Oh," she cooed at him. "You don't think this is fair?" He nodded, clearly haven't spent all his ability to form words on his previous sentence. "You know what else isn't fair? That you can't do this." With that, she began to roll her pants down, as slowly and deliberately as she could, revealing her scrawny legs inch by tantalising inch. Deeks groaned with turmoil, again and again, until she stepped out of the denim, leaving them in a heap at her feet. He looked practically pained as his eyes crept up her legs, over her knees, up her thighs, until they finally rested on the flimsy fabric that covered her sex. He swallowed again, licking his lips.

Her heart hammering in her chest, Kensi let her fingers slip into the edges of her panties. She could feel her skin hum with excitement, could actually feel it ache for his touch, but she forced herself to ignore it, concentrating instead on the frustrated pleading look on Deeks' face. "And you can't do this," she said, before pushing the material down. Deeks' breath caught in his lungs as he finally saw the finely shaved hairs that led a strip down towards her delicate folds. It was only when her pink lips were revealed that he seemed to remember to breathe, panting desperately for air. A warm flush washed over Kensi's entire being; she was already soaking wet between her legs, and all she'd done so far was tease him.

"I hate you," he moaned, as she slipped out of the final item of clothing, tossing them into the far corner. Deeks watched them go. "I don't know what I dislike more," he muttered. "This teasing thing, or you messing up my apartment again. I already spent all weekend tidying up after you."

Kensi pouted; she obviously wasn't doing a good enough job if he could still think enough to make jokes about her tidying habits (or lack of). She coughed pointedly, attracting his attention. As soon as he locked eyes with her again, it was as if the spell had returned, and she saw his jaw go slack and his eyes widen. She smiled, pleased she was back in control of the situation, before she stepped over him again. Then she knelt down, sitting on the bottom of his abdomen. She could feel his throbbing cock as it nestled between her butt cheeks, and she rotated her hips a couple of times to rub against it. Deeks groaned again, shaking his head.

"And if you can't do any of that," she said, voice little more than a whisper, "then you certainly can't do this." Softly, she let her middle and ring fingers circle the folds of her pussy. Deeks was staring intently at it now, and she continued to stroke, feeling the wetness that was already forming. Small charges of electricity flashed in the pit of her core, and she increased the pressure gently, letting a soft sigh slip from her throat.

"Oh, what?" Deeks muttered. "Are you kidding me?"

Kensi moaned again, letting the tips of her fingers pass over her opening. Then she let those same fingers slide up Deeks' chest, leaving a faint trail behind. Over his collar bone she went, seeing him shiver from the light touch, and up his neck. The course hair of his stubble scratched at the skin of her fingers, but she continued on, over his chin, until she pressed against his lips. Deeks got the message pretty damn quickly, opening his mouth and letting her inside, all the way to the knuckles. He sucked hungrily at her fingers, tasting the juices of her excitement on them, letting his tongue loll all over. When she was convinced they were wet enough, she pulled her fingers free, resulting in a fresh whine of woe from her partner. Then, as quickly as she could to ensure they didn't lose any of his precious saliva, she darted her fingers back to her burning pussy, pressing as hard against the folds as she could, circling them around and around.

Her body undulated as she toyed with herself, and more moans pulled themselves from her throat. Goosebumps littered her bare skin, which seemed to sing with the crackle of energy. She stared at Deeks' crystal blue eyes, even as he watched her fingers work. She bit her bottom lip again, feeling flames blistering in the very centre of her being. Then she pushed her fingers into her sopping entrance, crying out as her muscles protested in delight, before returning to circling her slit.

Now Kensi could feel her breath start to labour, forced out in ragged clumps. The fire in the core of her sex was raging, and she flipped up the hood of her cunt, rubbing against the dark pink nub of her clit.

"Fuck," she moaned, her voice rough and heavy with lust. "This is so good." She pushed her fingers inside her again, her slick muscles squeezing against them and sending another wave of heat and electricity rolling across her body. "I bet you wish you could do this," she taunted. As if in answer, his hips bucked beneath her, his solid dick straining against her supple ass.

"So good," she repeated, grinding her own hips backwards and forwards, partly to rub the heel of her hand against her clit, and partly to rub against his magnificent dick. He moaned in time with her, his face showing that he wanted nothing more than to take that cock and bury it inside her. _Well, not yet, _she thought. _I'm not finished with this yet_.

"Oh, Marty," she groaned, still thrusting her fingers deep into her core, rubbing the tips against the walls. She angled her hand, reaching out for the spot she craved. He flicked his eyes up to meet hers, and she saw that there were now the deeper blue of his lust. They stared intently at each other. In her lungs, her breathing shook, while her whole frame vibrated. Flashes of lightening streaked through her body, from the point where her fingers dug into her sopping pussy, and she licked her lips. Her free hand came up, palms splaying against her breast, fingers rubbing at her nipple. Then she tugged against it, pulling it out, and another moan forced its way free. "Marty."

Deeks gaped back at her, his own breath belaboured. "God, Kens," he muttered. "You're gonna kill me."

"Hmm hmm," she replied, slipping her fingers out of her core and rubbing them against her tender pink folds again. Sweat was slicking her skin now, while her hips writhed with the rhythm of her frantic fingers. And still, their eyes remained entwined; hers narrowed by pleasure, his by lust and suffering. Her fingers found her entrance again, pressing their way inside and dragging another cry from her lips. Then her other hand left her breast, slipping down to massage against the solid nub of nerves above her pussy. Deep within her core, Kensi could feel a low rumble begin, rising rapidly through her system. Within seconds it had overtaken her, and bright lights flashed before her vision, the orgasm shaking her frame violently. She cried out loudly, gushing over her fingers and Deek's stomach.

It seemed to take forever for her to come down, her body racking with pants while her heart beat a frenzied pace. She pulled her fingers free, moaning again at the friction, before arching forward to press heavy and sloppy kisses against Deeks' mouth, her long dark locks falling down and mingling with his golden strands. He returned the kiss, needy, desperate. Hungry.

After a moment her heart slowed, and she pulled away from him. His amazing blue eyes never wavered from hers. "That was the most incredible thing I've ever seen," he breathed, and Kensi felt a fresh volley of energy surge through her system, his awestruck tone threatening to send her over the edge again. She pushed her hair out of her face, before blowing out a deep stream of air from her lungs. It was only then that she realised that Deeks was still hard underneath her, and she bit her bottom lip again, letting the plump skin slip free coyly. She took her hand, the one which had been buried deep within her only seconds before, resting the tips of her fingers lightly against Deeks lips.

He smiled, before his mouth opened, letting his tongue roll out against her digits. He let it roam, stroking up and down. She grinned back at him, letting him suck her fingers into his mouth. He clamped his teeth around them, squeezing just hard enough for her to feel, and she snarled with pleasure. Then he released his grip, slurping against her fingers, hard, as if trying to swallow them whole. She heard him moan.

"You like the taste of that?" she asked him, voice dulcet. He nodded his head,_ hmmm-_ing around her fingers. "Well, since you've been a good boy, I'm gonna give you a little treat before we continue."

"Continue?" Deeks asked. "What, are we…was that not like it?"

"Oh no, baby," she told him, cupping his face and rubbing the pad of her thumb gently across his jawline. "That was only stage one." He groaned back at her.

Still grinning, Kensi began to shuffle her way up his body, until she was sat across the top of his chest, her knees on either side of his face. Deeks twisted his neck, planting soft ghosts of kisses on the inside of her thighs, making her whole body tremble. Then, resting the palms of her hands against the wall for support, she shifted her hips forward, dropping her groin right onto Deeks' waiting mouth. He moaned again, this time with delight, and she felt the vibrations shiver through her, making bursts of fireworks explode in her core. His mouth began to work, kissing, sucking, nipping against her delicate flower, tongue probing out to delve into her entrance. He licked her up and down, like she was an icecream, and she groaned in response, unable to keep her whole body from bucking.

He continued to work at her even as her hips writhed against his face, rubbing against his flesh for more delicious friction. His mouth was incredible, as always; the words he spoke always thrilled her, but when he used his mouth on her like this, she knew it would only be a matter of moments before she was cumming again.

"Marty," she grunted, as flashes of blistering heat ravaged through her centre. He muttered something back, muffled by her dripping pussy, but she already knew it was her name he spoke.

Still, the solid muscles in his arms fought against the cuffs that bound him, seeking his freedom so that he could explore every inch of her body with his hands. So that he could feel the velvet warmth of her skin beneath his touch, while he followed the supple curves of her amazing frame. He needed it. Just plain needed it. Watching her bring herself off, writhing naked above him, was one thing. Having her sweet core pressed against his face, tasting her juices on his tongue, hearing her whimper, was unbelievable, but he needed to hold her, needed to kiss her. His cock throbbed again, almost painfully; if he didn't have it inside her soon, he knew it was going to explode from his torment.

_I swear to God_, he thought, as his teeth brushed against her bundle of nerves, causing a fresh spasm from his beautiful girlfriend. _This is not even fair_. _Okay, yeah, I teased her, but everything was about her, this is just… this is cruel and unusual_. And yet, he knew this was the most aroused he'd been in his life.

She undulated above him, frenzied, not even trying to keep a pace with his mouth now, pushing his nose this way and that with the hardness above her pussy. She was moaning again, that moan he knew meant she was close. He stilled his head, sticking his tongue out and letting her ride herself to completion. Seconds later, she cried out his name, voice shattering. Around his mouth she came, juices surging onto his tongue and lips. He swallowed eagerly, tasting the unmistakable tang of Kensi Blye. And even as he did that, he returned to licking against her soft pink lips, lapping eagerly against her. Desperate to taste every last trace of her. She continued to writhe as he worked her through the orgasm, using his mouth to ensure he stretched it out as long as he could. She might be torturing him, teasing him, but Marty Deeks would never let Kensi off easily.

After what seemed an age, she pushed herself back, resting her breathtaking ass on his stomach again. "Fuck," she growled. She looked exhausted, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she struggled her find her breath, her eyelids heavy with the pleasure of her release. Her skin seemed to shine with her sweat, making her look radiant.

"So did you miss me while you were away, Kensalicious?" he asked, playfully, flashing her his most winning smile.

She managed to look down at him, panting raggedly. She looked like she was about to comment, maybe something snippy and bantery, but her brain wasn't working properly yet. Not until she'd fully come down, anyway. Instead, she reached her hands high up above her head, stretching her body cat-like, and moaned her satisfaction.

"Please, Kens," he mumbled, unable to take his eyes from her tight figure. "You gotta untie me, right now. I don't know how much more I can take." He tugged against the handcuffs again, but they refused to budge even the slightest inch.

Kensi stared intently at the cuffs for a second, before sucking her lips into her mouth. Then, a wicked curl stretched the corners of her smile, and he groaned again. His cock twitched, still straining, still desperate.

"Sorry, Deeks," she said, voice low. "It's time for stage three."

"And uh, just outta curiosity, for my own piece of mind, how many stages are there, exactly?"

"Four," she replied. "Maybe five. But don't worry, each stage involves more audience participation than the last."

"And I get untied in stage…?" he pressed.

She smiled at him, almost smugly, that coy little smile when she had a dirty secret that she was using to mess with him. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"You are a monstrous, monstrous woman," he told her.

"I know," she replied easily. "But you still love me."

"Always," he responded, automatically. "But right now I really wanna fuck you."

She arched her eyebrows delightedly at him, her hand sweeping back behind her to encircle a soft grip against his raging hardness. Gently, feminine fingers stroked up and down the length of his shaft, spreading the pre-cum that had already formed, caused by his longing and vexation. Deeks was so worked up, he was surprised that didn't finish him off right there and then. "Hmmm," she said. "You know, you're right. You really do, don't you?"

He heaved a sigh. "You're just gonna tease me more now, aren't you?"

"Oh, no, Shaggy," she replied, sinfully. "No, now I've decided to change stage three. Now, no teasing. But…" she held up a finger of her free hand, grinning like an imp. "You are not allowed to finish." To emphasis her point, she gave him a quick squeeze, rubbing her hand up and down his length once more. "If you cum before I say you can, you're not getting released."

"Ooooh, when I get out of these cuffs, you are gonna get it so bad," he grumbled at her.

"We'll see," she said, jerking him again. Deeks felt a tightness forming in his core, his buttocks clamping tight as he struggled to restrain himself. He locked eyes at her, setting his face, determined that he would be able to withstand anything she could throw at him. Her face cracked into a cocky smile, and she bit her bottom lip again. Then, with a sudden flurry, she began to stroke hard at his pulsating cock.

He grunted as the pressure built inside him, as her wonderful hand stoked the fire in the pit of his belly. He wasn't even the slightest bit embarrassed when a small whine slipped from his lips; he was too desperate trying to hold back. He couldn't even try and think of sports to distract him, not while his partner's perfect breasts jiggled above him with the motion of her arms, and especially not while her eyes twinkled with glee.

"I swear to God, Kensi," he muttered, the air in his lungs shattered and frayed. "I am so fucking close."

"Not yet," she ordered, her hand leaving his cock in an instant. "I didn't say you could yet." Then she leant forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. Her lips were swollen, pressing against his own, and he pressed into them eagerly. After a moment, Kensi broke the kiss, peppering her mouth across his cheek, to worry at the lobe of his ear.

"Remember," she whispered into it, sending shivers singing through Deeks' brain. "You don't get to finish yet."

She continued to trail kisses down his jawline, across his neck, before working on the pulse point at the join of his collar. She worried it with her teeth, sucking the flesh wetly into her warm mouth. After a few seconds, he realised what she was doing, and bucked his body to try and shift her away.

"Don't try and give me a hickey there," he demanded. "Kensi. Kensi! Don't you dare!"

"Well," she said, soothing the sore spot with her tongue. "If you don't want one, all you have to do is stop me."

He hauled at the cuffs again with all his might, but the metal links didn't even have the common cutesy to give even a little. "Evil," he hissed at her, and she giggled girlishly into his throat again. "You know," he rasped eventually. "If you do mark me there, I won't be able to wear those v-neck tops you like so much."

She hummed against his flesh, before pulling her mouth back. "That is a very good point," she said, and he could see the curve of a smile on her lips. She continued down, her mouth kissing roughly across his chest, her stomach rubbing achingly slowly down the length of his throbbing manhood, stretching the loose foreskin. He almost came at that, losing control at the exquisite motion, but found that forcing his arms against the cuffs gave him enough distraction to hold on. But he honestly didn't know how much longer he could, not as the silken lips of his girlfriend toyed gently with his nipple, before trailing down towards his abs.

"Fern," he begged, voice husky, muscles in his stomach dancing under her attentions. "Baby, I'm not gonna last five seconds if you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do."

She kissed at his navel, letting her tongue play into the indentation. "You're just," she said, punctuating her words with more kisses. "Gonna. Have to. Find a way. To hold on."

"Evil," he moaned again.

Kensi lifted herself onto her hands and knees, scooting herself back further, before laying out between his legs, her head dangerously close to his angry red hardness. She brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, before smirking brashly. "What are the rules?" she said, making sure her breath breezed over his erection. It quivered, the coolness of her air teasingly gentle against the blistering heat that forged in the very centre of his being.

His heart sputtered in his chest, and he almost lost it again. He licked his suddenly dry lips, still able to taste the astonishing flavour of Kensi on them. "I don't cum until you say so," he managed. "But I gotta say, this is totally not in the slightest bit fair."

Her face broke into a wide, toothy grin. "Marty. Sweetness. What part of any of this made you think I was being fair?" And with that, she blew gently against the head of his cock again. Deeks moaned, every fibre of his being seemingly stretched taut with anticipation. Kensi blew again, her Cheshire grin still firmly in place. Then her tongue lapped out, tasting the excitement that had seeped from the tip. And boy, was there a lot of that; Deeks hadn't seen this much pre-cum on his cock since he'd been a teenager.

Kensi shifted slightly below him, her hand snaking out to wrap long fingers around the base of his manhood. She squeezed it gently, running her hand all the way to the top, sending flashes of energy soaring through Deeks. Then she slicked his eagerness onto her palm, rubbing it down the length of him.

"Wow," she breathed. "You really are close, aren't you?"

Deeks nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Too bad it's not time yet," she replied, opening her mouth and wrapping her full lips around the wide head of his cock. He whined, feeling the soft wetness of her mouth, and instinctively bucked his hips up, slipping into her. She_ hmmm_-ed in appreciation, causing vibrations to cascade down his shaft, and into the tightness in his balls.

"God, Kensi," he muttered. Or, at least tried too; he was pretty sure it came out only as wordless noises of pleasure.

She sucked, pulling her mouth free with a wet pop. "How you doing up there?" she asked, voice taunting.

"Evil," he grunted back at her again, his hips bucking up of their own free will, trying to attract her attention.

"Good," she replied, taking him into her mouth again. She let the head rest just passed her lips, using her tongue to stroke at the seeping slit at the tip. Shudders ran through Deeks' body, and he felt his heart constrict in his chest. There was no way in hell he was going to last. Every muscle went tense as she let his mouth slide further onto him, letting him fill her cheeks. Then, suddenly, she pulled back, releasing him.

"Please," he begged.

She cocked her head at him again, smiling her secret little smile. "Please, what?"

Deeks' jaw worked meaninglessly for a moment. He wasn't sure if he was begging her to stop, or begging her to continue. Whichever it was, clearly his stunning girlfriend had her own ideas; she let her hand rub up and down his shaft again, releasing shards of energy that span right to the tightness in his core. His treacherous hips bucked in time with her, and he forced himself to still them. Every inch of him seemed to be aflame in his battle to hold on just a few seconds longer.

That control was tested sorely when Kensi opened her mouth once more, letting his cock deep within her warm mouth. Her lips on the soft skin of his shaft were breathtaking, and he literally felt the air in his lungs catch. His jaw tightened as he struggled, arms tugging fruitlessly at the cuffs. Slowly, she let her head bob, up and down, her tongue playing with the bottom of his manhood even as he delved deeper into her mouth, her hair tumbling down over her face.

"Shit," he breathed, the words hissing passed clamped teeth. "Oh God, Kensi. Please." He still wasn't sure what he was begging for.

Kensi hummed again, the vibrations rolling down his hardness to the tight knot of sensations that threatened to explode at any second. Still she worked her mouth on him, slipping further and further down his shaft with each passing second, her fingers wrapped gently around the base and rising up to meet her lips.

"Kensi," he grunted again. "Please, baby. Look at me. I need to see you."

She flicked her eyes up, finally meeting his with those magnificent mismatched orbs, pushing her hair out of the way. He almost went crashing over the edge just at seeing the dark ring on her right eye that was all Kensi Marie Blye, at seeing her face sucking against his hardness. The corners of her lips stretched into a delighted grin, and she quickened her pace, letting the tip of him reach towards her throat. She was slurping noisily, hungrily, and the sounds were sinking into Deeks' ears and heading right to his balls.

Finally, he let his hips move, rising and falling with the speed of her mouth, pushing himself just that little bit further into her. He knew he shouldn't, not if he wanted to hold himself on for whatever she had next, but he just couldn't help himself. Watching Kensi's beautiful face as she sucked his dick was mesmerising, and the feeling was pure heaven. He strained against the cuffs once more, needing to run his hands through her hair again, and moaned in frustration when he couldn't.

How he was keeping control he'd never know, not when every fibre of his being screamed at him for release, not while every muscle in his body was stretched taut to prevent it. The tightness in his balls was growing and growing with each amazing suck of his girlfriend's mouth, the wetness of his shaft equal parts her saliva and equal parts pre-cum that seeped, almost uncontrollably, from the tip of his throbbing member.

Then, suddenly, she pulled herself free, continuing to jerk at his slick erection with her hand, planting her lips around his ball sack and sucking against that. She pulled them deep into her mouth, teeth nipping oh so gently at the paper thin skin, her eyes still locked on his.

"Oh, God, Kensi," he mumbled. "Don't do that, I can't, I can't…" The words caught in his throat, trapped by the exertion it took to maintain his control.

In an instant, her hand and lips had left him, and he whined in protest despite himself, but she was already moving, slithering her way back up his body. She hovered for a second, her groin teasing close to the raging hardness she had cause, before she eased her entrance against the tip. He slid in easily, filling her to the hilt, and she moaned her own pleasure at having his cock finally within her core, her solid wall of muscles squeezing intoxicatingly.

Slowly, she began to writhe, her hips dancing and grinding against him, sending volley after volley of fresh bliss rolling through him. He fought the urge to buck into her, forcing his body still, clamping his jaw so hard he could feel a dull throb where it joined his skull. It took all he had left to not screw his eyes closed, but rather watch as Kensi rode him. His heart was screaming, thundering in his chest, while he gasped in short sharp bursts.

"Deeks," she said, panting too, her voice dripping with her own enjoyment. "It's time."

Even as she finished speaking, he grunted, and his cock twitched violently as it shot his seed into her hot pussy. "Fuck," he cried, his dick spurting. And still, she ground against him, moaning herself, stretching out the orgasm that she had spent so long building within his core.

When the bright lights and buzzing sound had finally died down, Deeks realised that Kensi was still atop him, his softening member buried within her. Her skin glistened with sweat, matching his own soaked frame. His whole essence seemed to hum with a sated energy. Then Kensi leant forward, pressing her chest against his, capturing his mouth in a sultry kiss. He returned it sloppily, gratefully, moving his mouth over her lips, her chin, her eyelids. He could feel the reassuring strong thud of her heart against him, mirroring the steadying beat of his own. The heady musk of their lovemaking filled his nostrils, causing a shudder to go through him.

"That was," he began, when he had finally wrestling his breathing enough to manage words, "the most intense orgasm I think I've ever had."

She smiled at him, peppering small kisses onto his bottom lip. "It was amazingly hot to watch too. I don't think I've ever seen you that worked up before."

"I still don't know how I lasted."

"Well, you did," she replied, stroking against the stubble of his chin. "And because of that, you can get untied."

She smiled again, reaching forward, her breasts drooping into his face and cutting out sight. He heard the click of the cuffs, and the tightness left his wrists. Kensi leant back again. As he brought his arms down, he flexed his fingers, trying to bring the bloodflow back. Then, suddenly, his hands were everywhere, twining into her hair, pressing down on the back of her head so he could kiss her again, running down her sides, groping at her firm ass, desperate to make up for all the touching he'd been denied. She groaned around his lips, her body writhing, hips grinding against his and sending a burr of pleasure through his limp cock.

"I love you, Princess" he mumbled into her mouth, tongue running across her lips.

"Now," she said, breaking the kiss and pushing herself up onto her forearms to observe him. "What was that you were saying about spanking?"

He cocked his head at her, and she returned the look timidly.

Then she grinned, showing rows of pearly white teeth. "I guess it is only fair," she said.


End file.
